1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an elongated wing to be mounted in position extending at generally right angles to a vehicle body center line and with the wing mounted from the body in position to be acted upon by air through which the vehicle moves and for angular displacement of the wing relative to the body about an axis generally paralleling the wing. The wing is longitudinally torsionally flexive and adjustment structure is operatively connected between opposite side support structure portions of the vehicle and opposite ends of the wing for angularly adjusting the wing ends responsive to up and down oscillation of the vehicle support structures relative to the body thereof.
The wing of the instant invention is designed primarily for use on full size and small scale racing automotive vehicles, but also can be used advantageously in connection with other vehicles capable of moving at relatively high speeds.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of full size and small scale racing automotive-type vehicles heretofore have been provided with wings or spoilers which may be adjusted, at one or both ends, according to instant racing conditions. However, these previously known forms of wings or spoilers have not included the capability of continuous adjustment thereof during vehicle racing operations and with the adjustment of the wings being wholly automatic responsive to down loading of opposite side portions of the body of the vehicle relative to corresponding opposite side support structures of the vehicle.